Himawari's One Shot Collection!
by KawaiiOtakuGirl4444
Summary: Come and follow Himawari as she's being shipped with multiple people! But just know it's only for one chapter a couple hehe! Come and Join the fun. There's even more adorable ships in here! Including, Himawari x Shikadai, Himawari x inojin, and Himawari x Mystery Character!
1. Himawari x Inojin

**Hi there my lovely readers! I know it's been five months since I lasted posted anything sooooo with that I want to show you all my way of writting books!**

Act 1: Himawari x Inojin

It was a sunny day in the Hidden Leaf Village, Himawari Uzumaki, age three. Was sitting in the front yard of the Uzumaki household, she was smelling the flowers in her yard. "Ahh" Himawari picked one of th dandelions from her yard and stared at it in complete awe.

Himawari: How can something so adorable grow in such a little time?

she wondered. Himawari turned around to head inside her house but she heard a voice not far from her, it seem the voice belonged to one of her brother's friends.

?: Himawariiiii!

said the voice in the distant.

Himawari turned around to where the voice was coming from and to her surprise it was a tall boy with blonde hair, blue ish eyes with grey over alls on and a purple shirt beneath, his hair was rater longer and some would mistake him for a girl if they weren't careful. Himawari flashed the boy a big smile.

Himawari: Hi, Inojin!

She said taking notice of who it was finally. Inojin laughed awkwardly, he stood up straight while keeping his pen tucked safely away in his pockets.

Inojin: Himawari, where's your brother?

Himawari stopped smiling, she started picking with the flower petals.

Himawari: He isn't here but your welcome to wait for him to come back with me. It gets rather boring here sometimes.

Inojin nodded his head okay then walked over to her and sat down on the stairway, he had to admit Boruto was lucky to have such a cute kid sister! He couldn't take his eyes off her, she was like the goddess of flowers to him.

Inojin: Sure, that be great. How are you doing Himawari?

Himawari tilted her head as she sat next to him while thinking.

Himawari: I've been good for the most part.

Inojin looked at her, he saw she was troubled so he placed his hand on her shoulder to try and ease her troubledness.

Inojin: Himawari, is there something bothering you?

Himawari gave a slight nod but shook her head no immediately after realizing it.

Himawari: Nope, maybe.

Inojin: Himawari, you can tell me if somethings bothering you. I won't tell anyone.

Himawari thought on it for a bit as she stood up on one of th steps by Inojin.

Himawari: I was wondering what it felt like to kiss someone on the lips, and since you-

She was cut off by Inojin standing up.

Inojin: Annd, it's time for me to go.

Himawari: Awww, but you didn't hear me out fully.

Inojin sighed and turned towards Himawari.

Inojin: Very well, be a doll and close your eyes for me, don't open them not even to take a tiny peak okay?

Himawari smiled again nodding her head okay. She did as he asked and kept her eyes closed. Inojin looked around a bit, he wanted to make sure no-one else would see him doing this. He licked his lips a little then leaned forward and quickly placed a kiss on her lips. Himawari blushed a little then opened her eyes again.

Himawari: T-That felt nice, but it was rather a bit too quick.

Inojin:Yes, but I can't really keep my lips on yours if we're outside.

Himawari: What if I made it look like we were hugging?

Inojin: That might actually work.

Himawari's blush faded, Inojin lifted her up onto his lap and looked into her blue eyes, she looked back into his then leaned forward and pressed her lips aginst his. He closed his eyes and kissed her back. They stayed like this for actually three minutes. Then suddenly

?: What are you two doing?

Himawari and Inojin broke their kiss, opened their eyes in high alert to the door way. There in the door way stood Hinata Uzumaki. She didn't look upset but rather confused.

Himawari: Hi Mommy!

She giggled, Hinata smiled a little while looking at Inojin and Himawari. Inojin looked at Himawari and back to Hinata.

Inojin: Himawari has a tooth ache and she asked me to take a look in her mouth.

Inojin gulped silently, hoping she'd believe. Hinata and Himawari exchanged weird looks at Inojin. Hinata looked back at Himawari.

Hinata: Is that true Hima?

Himawari: Uhh... Yup!

Hinata looked at how they were sitting and licked her lips a little to chap them.

Hinata: Then why is she sitting on your lap?

Inojin: Oh uhh, i couldn't really see in her mouth if she was down there.

Hinata nodded her head walking to the kitchen to start cooking. Himawari let out a woosh of small air.

Himawari: That was close

Inojin: Indeed, if she found out we were kissing. We'd both be in pretty serious trouble.

Himawari giggled then leaned up to his lips again.

Himawari: Then I guess we better make sure she doesn't find out!

And with that said Himawari quickly kissed Inojin, he kissed her back and smiled.

?: What are you guys doing? Inojin, why are you kissing my sister?

They both broke the kiss to see a very angry Boruto standing there, along with Sarada.

Act ended.

**So how as it? Good or bad? hehe. I might age her up a little in the next chapter!**


	2. Himawari x Shikadai

**Ah, here we are with the next Himawari's One Shot Collectioooon! In this Chapter, she's exactly nine years old. Mmmm...Enjoy!**

Act 2: Himawari x Shikadai

Himawari sat on her bed in her room proudly, while kicking her feet lightly in the air as she read one of her favorite story books she kept on her shelf. The name of the book was called 'Dan's Love Triangle' She had to admit, throughout the years she has gotten a bit taller since then, she still wore clothes similar to her old outfit she wore when she was three. Himawari wore a yellow long sleeve shirt with pink pants, her hair had grown to her shoulders. Hinata and Naruto were going out tonight and they needed a baby sitter, Boruto would have done it but he was at the movies with Sarada, Mitsuki and cho-cho. Boruto and co were exactly 16-18. Himawari didn't mind being left at home alone, there were things she'd finally be able to do without the distraction of her parents or her brother. Dan's Love Triangle had a M on it for Mature, her parents only got it for her because she'd agree to be on her best behavior.

Naruto: Bye Himawari, were leaving.

Hinata: The baby sitter should be here in another thirty minutes. Okay?

Himawari sat up on her bed, opened her door a bit.

Himawari: Okay Mom and Dad, enjoy yourselves tonight and thanks for the book!

Naruto and Hinata exchanged glances as they laughed a little before walking out the house locking the door back behind them. Himawari hummed lightly to herself as she closed her room door back, than began reading a few lines out the book on what she thought it meant.

Himawari: Runo walked to her closet after hearing her name being said in a soft moan.

Himawari stopped reading as she tapped her chin thinking on it.

Himawari: What's a moan? Nevermind, I'll just ask Mommy when she gets here.

Himawari hummed more as she continued reading lines from her book.

Himawari: Runo opened the closet only ro see her boyfriend Dan Kuso, releasing a load of hot sticky cum onto her carpet and some landed on him. "Dan!" she called out in complete shock. "Wh-Wh-What are you?" Runo blushed furiously, Dan stood up off the floor with his cock- what's that? sticking up at her attention. "I did say we were studying didn't I?~"

Himawari stopped reading again when she heard her front door opened then closed.

Himawari: Maybe the baby sitter's finally here!

Himawari left her book on her bed as she got up, left her room and closed the door back behind her. She ran to the stair way really fast, she stopped at when she saw Shikadai and what looked like her.

Himawari whispering: Who..is that? Is it a clone?

Shikadai sat down on the couch, he began unzipping his pants and pulled out his member. He began stroking it slowly, the other Himawari sat down in front of him, she watched as her tongue rubbed against the side of his member. The other Himawari began sucking on the tip of his member with her eyes closed, clearly blushing a lot.

Himawari whispering: Ewww, that looks gross. The other me is licking his pee-pee. And doing those weird head movements.

She sighed to herself before blinking, at first what looked like an innocent act of lust downstairs reminded her of a scene that happened earlier in her book.

Himawari whispering: Maybe he's reacting what happens in the book?

Shikdaia petted the other Himawari's head multiple times before releasing his cum into her mouth. The other Himawari swallowed it gratefully then licked the tip. Shikadai moaned softly as she did this and continued sucking on his member. Himawari watched their actions and blinked shaking her head in disbelief.

Himawari: Wait- he-she- what the...!

Shikadai stopped and looked upstairs, he caught a glimpse of the real Himawari and smirked, he dismissed his clone and fixed his clothes. Himawari blinked then ran back to her room and locked the door. Once in her room she quickly grabbed her book and started reading it again- except all the oages were blank and rewritten. She blinked in confusion as she read it outloud.

Himawari: Himawari had seen what Shikadai was doing to the cheap imitation of her, she sat on her bed as Shikadai twisted her door knob.

She looked at the door and saw Shikadai twisting the door knob. She licked her lips some and kept reading.

Himawari: She stayed in her room for the rest of the night, Shikadai was bluffing about the activities he had done with the clone so he had a house party all night with his friends, he told them Himawari was sleeping. After that-

Himawari yawned and fell asleep, hours later as the party went on. Her mom and dad come home, they paid Shikadai for his services. Himawari woke up and checked her book, seeing the words were back to the original version of her book, with Runo and Dan studying. She sighed in relief when she noticed it was all a dream created by the book she fell asleep reading in a dream.

**Ahaha, I know what you're all thinking but hey! Himawari is a growing girl. There's nothing wrong with lewding the baby! Until next time XD.**


	3. Please read this

Annd here we are with the final chapter to H.O.S.C! I also returned Himawari to her original age. Hehe.

Act 3: Himawari x ?

Hi... I'm sorry I accidentally lost this chapter and I can't remember how it went ... No worries I'll update it in the futifu when my PC get out the shop.

Love you all, please hold on for me ^-^.

Yours truly, KawaiiOtakuGirl


	4. Hima x Boruto

Warning this is a ship between Boruto and Himawari, there will be incest and lemons, in this book. If you're not a fan of HimaBoru then don't read it. You have been warned.

Chapter 3: Himawari x Boruto

A young teenage girl had just came in through the front door, she kicked her shoes off her feet and made her way to her room. She wore a pair of blue jean leggings with an all black blouse shirt on. She also wore some black and blue Adidas. Her hair hung proudly on each of her shoulders, her chest had grown to a c-36 size, and she stood at 5'4'. Her name is Himawari Hyuga, and she is the only born daughter of Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha. Another girl entered the room, she stood at 5'7' for hair went down to her hips, she wore a familiar red outfit like Sakura's. Her name is sixteen years old Sarada Uchiha, older sister to fourteen years old Himawari Uchiha Hyuga. Who was laying down on the couch

Sarada: heeeyyy Himawari!

Himawari sat up and sighed lowly: Hey sis..

Sarada walked over to the couch Himawari sat on and bend over some.: Is something wrong?

Himawari shook her head no then yes.: Actually there is something wrong...you see there's this boy I like..but I don't know if he likes me back…

Sarada thought on it for a minute and sat down next to her.: how about you tell ke want this boy is like Hima.

Hima blushed, thinking about a blonde boy who wore an black amd red jacket all the time, he had the strangest marks on the side of hiis face, they looked like whiskers.: Well.. he's tall...has blue eyes.. he has these strange markings on his face..he says he had them since he were born.

Sarada tapped her chin thinking about it for a moment.: Hmmmm does this boy happen to be the son of the Hokage, Boruto?

Himawari blushed at the thought and nodded her head yes.: I know he's the same she as you...but I just can't help it..

Sarada shook her head no, not wanting to make her sister sad. Sarada loved Himawari with all her heart, the two were very close and soon enough decided to be best friends.: Himawari, come on don't think like that. Just look at how mom met dad. If she managed to catch hi-

Himawari quickly as possible interrupted her: Trapped him..

Sarada laughed a bit at Hima, she found this to be quite funny.: Well even if she- trapped him. She still get what she wanted.

Himawari scringed up her face at Sarada, lightly stomping the floor.: I'm not ready to be a mom so that's pointless!

Sarada laughed more, reaching her right hand over and patted her head.: Hey! Song wrry, I'm sure there's plenty of other ways to make him love you back.

Himawari blinked when Sarada patter her head.: Like what? Call that...girl here so she can tell me how it's done?

Sarada shook her head: Actually it go something more like this.

Act 1: Rainy Night

Himawari was sitting in the living room with all the lightts off in the house, she was watching a new short horror YouTube called "I Heard It Too". She had a bowl of popcorn sitting on the table with a glass of orange fanta soda. "Ahh" said Himawari putting her feet up while watching the film. "Now this is more like it." She picked up a popcorn frok her bowl and stwbit happily, grinning from ear to ear. In the video there was a little girl looking for her mom who just tucked her in for bed, half an hour ago. "Mommy?" said the little girl walking in the dark hallway outside her room. "Hillary?" said her mom's voice coming form the first floor. Himawari shivered a little. "Somethings gonna happen I just know it.." she mumbled to herself. There was a knock at the front door, Himawari jumped, screaming loudly after a jump scare. "Geez…" said Himawari pushing the pause button on her television. "I'm cominggggg." she exclaimed as she walked to the front door.

Himawari peeped through the peep hole, seeing it was none other than the blonde banana hair boy himself. "Himawari, open up are you home?!" screamed Boruto through the storm. "I need to come in and talk to you!" said Boruto, Himawari immediately opened the door, she stared at Boruto as he gave a slight smoke befre entering her house. "Now what was it you wa-" she was cut off by Boruto smashing his pipe onto her hungrily, she crapped her arms over his shoulders, returning the kiss. Boruto picked Himawari up off her feet and closed the door behind him.

End of Act 1

Himawari stared at Sarada without saying a word.

Sarada giggled clapped:, soooo what did you think?!

Himawari rolled her eyes.: I'm not trying to fuck him, Sarada geez.

Sarada whined: Aww, I really liked that one...never rear I have more ideas here! Let's try this one.

Himawari groaned a little and sighed: Fine, let's hear it.

Act 2: Closet Deal

Boruto and Himawari were in school, they both had seperate classes but agreed to meet up at a certain time by the Janitor's closet. "Ugh... I'm late…" said Himawari walkingnup to the closet, she knocked twice and Boruto opened it. "Hey, you made it!" said Boruto grinning from ear to ear. "That's good, I really needed this." He held the closet door open for her. Hiimawari rolled her eyes, holanding her hand out. "Money first" said Himawari giving him a stern look. Boruto reached in his pocket, then pulled out one hundred ryo. "This should be enough right?" asked Boruto, biting his lower lip. Himawari carefully counted her money, nods and puts it in her pocket. "Yeah, it's enough. So...what do you want me to do?".asked Himawari, hiding thrnlie as she went inside the closet. Boruto closed the closet door behind her and turned on the light. "You already know what I want you to sexy Hyuga princess~" he pulled out his eight inch dick, Himawari sighed and sat down on her knees, grabbing his dick with her right hand. She slowly put it in her mouth and bobbed her his dick with her tongue lapping over the tip.

End of Act 2

Himawari was blushing and threw three pillows at her big sister shaking her head no.: I said I wasn't trying to fuck him!

Sarada laughed, falling on the floor when the pillow hit her:. "I know, I know!" she sat up off the floor. "But look at it this way, you're not fucking him, you're sucking him up."

Himawari whined more, falling back on the couch again.: This is pointless,

Sarada shook her head no again: Fine I have one more idea! You better like this or else.

Act 3: Date Night

Himawari: Just get to the point!

Sarada: Fineeee

Himawari and Boruto were both sitting in the living room watching TV, pretending it was an actual theater. The two are popcorn together, once the movie ended they took a drink of apple juice, pretending it was whine. Boruto kissed Himawari who kissed him back, they fell on top of one another. The field begins to bluff as came off.

End of Act 3.

Himawari stared at Sarada, and shook her head once again. "I said I'm not trying to-" she was cut off by a knock on her front door, she got up akdnwalked over to it pulling it open. "Boruto…" gasped Himawari seeing he , dripping wet from the rain. "Himawari.." said Boruto standing up straight. "What brings you here Boruto?" asked Himawari z stepping aside to let him in. Boruto entered their house and blinked. "Himawari..I have something to tell you, I love...like. . and I was wondering if you liked me too." said Boruto standing at her. "Boruto.. feel the same way about you..because .I love you too, Boruto." Boruto smiled, he kissed her deeply, she returned the kiss and broke it gently. "let's go watch a movie." said Himawari ngoing to the living Boruto close behind her.

Sarada smiled to herself, tucking her phone in her pockets, stealing a glimpse of her phone screen, there was a text from her phone to Boruto saying. 'Himawari loved you, come over asap'. Sarada smiled, locking the front door, raising four fingers behind her back. "Act Four...the innocent card." Sarada went to her room and peed her door behind her.

Sooo what do you guys think? Good, bad? Let me know down belowwwwwwww


End file.
